The wild one and the sweet one
by ze-perverse-shinigami
Summary: Kensei n'est pas aussi attentionné qu'il devrait l'être avec son jeune amant Ichigo. Leur relation semblait jusqu'alors être à sens unique va changer du tout au tout, et s'en suivront des moments uniques. Chap 1 assez fluffy, le reste "sensé" être drôle.
1. The Wild One and the Sweet One

_**Titre:**__** The wild one and the sweet one**_

_**Rating**__**: M**_

_**Couple**__**: Ichigo x Kensei**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Non, non, non, rien à moi, et d'ailleurs, si j'avais dessiner Bleach, ce serait au jour d'aujourd'hui un yaoi bien hard comme on les aime :) Mais, cela n'arrivera jamais, parce que l'auteur est Tite Kubo... C'est triste...**_

_**NDA**__**: Yosh ! Voilà un petit one-shot qui me traînait dans la tête depuis une bonne semaine... Petite précision, ce n'est pas du pwp même s'il y a un lemon à la fin... Il y a quand même un scénario derrière... Enfin je crois.**_

_**Plot (attention, trèèèèèès vaseux)**__**: Quand Ichigo décide enfin de faire part d'une de ses envies à son amant, cela peut rapidement tourner au vinaigre. Ou au citron...**_

Ichigo étira un petit sourire vainqueur, et se colla davantage au corps de son homme. Il avait enfin réussit, après beaucoup d'efforts, à le convaincre de lui faire un câlin sur le canapé. Il faut dire que, même s'ils étaient ensembles depuis six mois, Kensei n'était pas du genre à le prendre dans ses bras tous les quatre matins, et le roux devait cravacher pour obtenir quelques moments de tendresse. Il profita donc de celui-là, et savoura la douce sensation des bras chauds et puissants de Kensei entourant sa taille, ainsi que celle d'entendre son coeur battre contre son oreille. L'albinos quant à lui était vraiment mécontent. Son amant ne cessait de le faire chier de ci de là pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse, et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Cela lui tapait sérieusement sur le système. Il ne pouvait pas juste écarter les jambes et se laisser faire, au lieu de faire des caprices sans intérêt ?

En fait, les deux hommes ne vivaient pas vraiment dans le même monde. Ichigo étudiait l'archéologie à la faculté de Tôkyo, et Kensei, quant à lui, était un banquier qui rapportait beaucoup d'argent à sa société. Le rouquin avait vingt-quatre ans et l'autre en avait vingt-neuf. Autant dire qu'ils étaient assez différents. Ils ne vivaient pas ensembles, mais le banquier se rendait souvent chez l'étudiant, et ses visites se finissaient d'ailleurs toujours sous la couette.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'était lors de la mise en exposition de vestiges de la période Yamato. Ichigo avait aidé son professeur lors des fouilles, et y avait donc assisté, et Kensei accompagnait un très vieux client et ami, qui était passionné par l'Histoire. À la fin de la soirée, ils s'étaient croisés, avaient sympathiser, étaient allés boire un verre, suivit de plusieurs autres, et avaient finit par coucher ensemble. Certes, ce n'était pas très romantique, mais les deux hommes avaient tout de même décidé d'entamer une relation.

Mais revenons en à Ichigo. Le jeune homme était donc ravi de sa victoire, et elle l'enhardit assez pour qu'il réussisse à demander une chose qui lui tenait beaucoup à coeur, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osée exprimer, redoutant la réaction de son aimé. Mais il en avait tellement envie. Il voulait voir... ce que ça faisait.

_Kensei ? demanda doucement le rouquin, ne souhaitant pas brusquer son compagnon.

_Hmmm ? grogna-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

_Est-ce que... tu pourrais me laisser te faire l'amour ? lâcha Ichigo sans se démonter.

Il attendit anxieusement quelques instants le temps que sa moitié ait assimilé ce qu'il venait de lui dire jusqu'à ce que l'albinos s'écarte brusquement de lui.

_Non mais ça va pas ? C'est quoi cette idée ridicule ? Tu crois quoi ? J'suis un mec, bordel ! Et un mec, ça se fait pas enculer par un autre gars ! cria-t-il, en rage à l'idée que le roux n'ait ne serait-ce que pensé à l'idée d'être au-dessus.

Les paroles de Kensei résonnèrent dans la tête et le coeur d'Ichigo en le lui lacérant impitoyablement. Le roux ferma les yeux sous la douleur qui le submergeait. Certes, il s'attendait à un refus, mais pas à des mots aussi cruels. Il redressa la tête et rouvrit ses yeux humides qu'il leva vers Kensei.

_Ah vraiment ? Alors si un mec ça se fait pas "enculer par un autre gars", je suis quoi moi alors ? s'écria Ichigo les sourcils froncés à l'extrême.

_...

_Tsss ! souffla-t-il devant l'absence de réponse.

Le rouquin se leva et prit la direction de la porte mais fut vite rattrapé par Kensei qui venait à peine de s'apercevoir de sa gaffe. Il plaqua le plus jeune sur le sol et s'assit sur son bassin pour l'immobiliser. Il allait s'excuser lorsqu'il vit le visage baigné de larmes de son partenaire, et là, sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit une sourde colère s'emparer de lui et ne put retenir les paroles suivantes.

_Tu m'reproche de n'pas te considérer comme un homme, mais tu n'te conduit même pas comme tel ! Regarde toi, t'es pathétique à chialer comme une gonzesse ! Je m'demande même pourquoi je suis encore avec toi, lâcha-t-il en achevant le coeur de son amant.

Les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler, et le rouquin baissa la tête. Après plusieurs secondes, il éclata de rire, faisant se statufier l'albinos.

_Désolé, je suis un abruti, dit-il tout en continuant de rire. Après tout, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais. Je me suis trompé. Remarque, c'était assez évident: quand tu viens chez moi, c'est toujours pour coucher avec moi le soir et repartir dès le matin. D'autant plus que tu ne t'intéresses pas vraiment à ce que je fais, et tu n'est pas très enthousiaste. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais cru que tu étais toi aussi amoureux de moi... C'est bête n'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais pas compris que je n'étais que ton sex friend... Pardon, pardon, ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'envahirais plus.

Kensei était pétrifié devant la tirade d'Ichigo. Ce dernier avait dit tout cela en souriant, mais l'homme ne s'y trompait pas: ses lèvres frémissaient, et il pouvait aisément sentir les tremblements de son corps contre le sien. Sans compter son sourire faux sur lequel on pouvait facilement deviner l'amertume. Et enfin, il gardait les yeux obstinément fermés, par peur que l'homme qu'il vénérait plus que toute autre chose puisse se rendre compte de sa douleur.

Kensei... avait l'impression d'étouffer. Chaque syllabe prononcée par son amant était comme une flèche qui transperçait son corps durement. Il devait l'avouer. Il devait avouer qu'il était loin d'être aussi attentionné avec Ichigo qu'un homme amoureux serait censé l'être. Il ne le lui avait d'ailleurs jamais dit car il était gêné par ce genre de situations, mais il ne pouvais le nier: il avait l'étudiant dans la peau, bien qu'il râle tout le temps contre sa gaminerie. Et là, il sentait que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose dans les secondes qui suivaient, il allait perdre le jeune homme, et ce définitivement.

Il le prit donc dans ses bras et, bien que cela lui coûtait, il lui murmura à l'oreille:

_Ichi... Je t'aime.

Le sus-nommé n'en crut pas ses oreilles et resta immobile, et le banquier pensa donc qu'il serait mieux de continuer.

_Je... Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je... Je ne le pensais pas, j'étais juste en col...

_C'est bon, le coupa Ichigo en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Pas la peine d'en dire plus.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant encore un bon moment, puis Kensei cassa le silence de sa voix rauque.

_Ichi... Fais de moi ce que tu veux, lâcha-t-il, souhaitant satisfaire l'étudiant qu'il avait blessé à peine quelques instants plus tôt.

Celui-ci, le regarda, surpris.

_Sûr ?

_Haï.

Sur cet acquiescement, il se leva et se rendit dans la chambre, suivit du rouquin, qui, en voyant le dos courbé de son amant comme s'il allait à l'échafaud, lui prit la main pour le rassurer. Celui-ci le regarda étonné, mais ne protesta pas. Arrivé dans la chambre, Ichigo se colla au corps du banquier et l'embrassa doucement en commençant à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nus, et se lassèrent choir sur le lit, l'étudiant au dessus.

Kensei était assez mal à l'aise, mais n'en laissa rien paraître, et laissa faire sa moitié qui était occupé à câliner son corps avec sa langue, lui arrachant quelques soupirs. Il était particulièrement doux avec lui, et l'albinos l'en remerciait. Il émit un glapissement de surprise en sentant la bouche d'Ichigo se refermer autour de son membre et aller et venir dessus en un rythme sensuel. Il ferma les yeux sous la douce sensation qui lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il eu un coup au coeur en voyant le roux s'acharner sur sa verge avec un regard si tendre et si lubrique à la fois, et jouit immédiatement.

Ichigo avala sa semence et étira un petit sourire qui mit Kensei encore plus mal à l'aise. Il revint vers son visage, et l'embrassa, tout en insérant un doigt dans son intimité. Il se crispa brusquement, mais quelques paroles du jeune homme réussirent à le calmer. Ichigo ajouta deux autres doigts et fit des mouvements de va-et-vient pour le préparer à sa visite. Le jugeant finalement prêt, il prit sa verge et l'enfonça le plus doucement possible dans l'entrée étroite de l'albinos. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large, trouvant la douleur insoutenable. Comment Ichigo pouvait-il supporter cela ? D'autant plus qu'il était beaucoup moins précautionneux avec le roux qu'il ne l'était avec lui. Kensei avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur malgré les murmures de son amant qui souhaitait le détendre. Peu à peu, la douleur devint moins violente, et il fit signe à Ichigo de bouger.

Celui-ci commença un profond ballet, une torture et un délice par sa lenteur. Mais voyant que le banquier était toujours crispé et ne prenait aucun plaisir, il ralentit davantage et s'enterra encore plus loin, pour finir par effleurer sa prostate, ce qui le fit pousser un gémissement à peine contenu. Avec un sourire, Ichigo accéléra et bientôt, ce ne fut que gémissement et cris qui résonnaient dans la pièce, animée par la danse intime et sensuelle qu'effectuaient les deux hommes. Kensei criait comme il n'avait jamais crié, en se tordant de plaisir à chaque fois que la colonne de chair du roux tapait sur la tâche divine à l'intérieur de son corps. Puis vint leur délivrance, et ils jouirent ensembles en criant le nom de leur moitié.

Ichigo, le corps dévasté par un orgasme comme il n'en avait jamais connu, s'échoua sur le torse musclé de l'albinos qui n'avait de cesse de se mouvoir sous ses halètements bruyants. Le rouquin songea que, faire l'amour, c'était bien, avec l'être aimé, c'était mieux, et quand celui-ci vous aimait aussi, c'était le paradis. Fier de cette conclusion, il se blottit un peu plus contre Kensei qui le serra contre lui. Avec cette soirée, le banquier s'était enfin aperçu qu'il fallait qu'il ne méritait pas d'être avec un être aussi doux qu'Ichigo; lui était sauvage, brutal parfois, cependant le roux ne se plaignait jamais. L'albinos fronça les sourcils, et se décida: désormais, il ferait tout pour garder l'étudiant auprès de lui. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser puis s'endormirent, vaincus par leur trop-plein de plaisir et d'émotions.

_**Voilà, voilà ! Bon, j'ai pas vraiment réussi à écrire tout ce que je voulais, mais j'espère que ça restera lisible ^^. Je sais pas encore si je dois faire une suite ou pas... Vous en pensez quoi ? Merci de laisser une pitite review avant de partir, car elles sont bonnes pour la santé mentale des auteurs, et par conséquent, pour leur productivité (smile).**_

_**Ze-perverse-shinigami**_


	2. Faire les courses

_**Salut tout le monde ! J'ai décidé de faire une suite à ce one-shot, qui n'en sera donc plus un, vu que un et un font deux (trop forte ! j'ai le droit à une image ?). Bon, autant la première partie était ultra fluffy et overdosée en sucre, doublé d'un cliché dégoulinant (je me demande comment est-ce que j'ai pu pondre ça -'), autant celle-ci ne sera qu'un gros crac, un pur délire comme je les aime ^^**_

_**Bon, en gros, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, j'ordonne que ce one-shot se transforme en fic à chapitre ! Toudouuuuuuu !**_

_**Chapitre non bêta-readé.**_

_**Bref, le voici, le voilà, le délire en question:**_

_**Chapitre 2**__**: Faire les courses.**_

Quelques temps après la scène "houleuse" qui s'était déroulée dans le petit appartement d'Ichigo, les deux amants avaient fini par s'installer ensembles, dans le loft spacieux qu'occupait jusqu'alors Kensei. Ce dernier faisait de réels efforts pour se montrer moins bourru avec le jeune homme qui de son côté appréciait pleinement le comportement plus attentionné du banquier. Bref, un vrai petit couple tout mignon tout plein comme on en voit tout les jours. Et comme tout couple entrant dans cette catégorie, ils avaient à faire certaines choses qui, lorsque l'on vit à deux, étaient indispensables de faire à deux, justement.

L'une d'entre elles était une chose, certes vitale, mais pouvant s'avérer assez... éprouvante:

"_Tu prends quoi au petit déjeuner ? demanda Kensei en s'appuyant négligemment sur le cadi, pour l'instant vide, mais qu'ils avaient bien l'intention de remplir.

_Moi ? dit Ichigo en se désignant du doigt, un air interrogatif au visage.

_Ben, évidemment ! tiqua le plus vieux.

_Euh... Bah, ça dépend, répondit simplement Ichigo.

_Ca dépend de quoi ? articula lentement Kensei comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant en bas âge.

_Bah de ce que j'ai envie... lâcha Ichigo avec évidence.

_Et en général, de quoi tu as envie ?

_Chais pas."

Kensei se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ne pas le frapper. Ne surtout pas le frapper. D'abord parce qu'il serait difficile de mettre les courses dans le cadi une fois le cadavre de son amant à l'intérieur. De plus, il savait qu'il y avait toujours une petite vieille qui se ramenait dans ces moments là, en distribuant ses conseils dont personne n'avait besoin et racontant ses aventures lorsqu'elle avait vingt-ans (ce qui remonte donc à trèèèès longtemps) dans le cas de la mamie gentille mais un peu gâteuse, ou pestant contre les jeunes indisciplinés, et se plaignant que ce n'était pas comme ça de son temps (qui lui aussi remonte à trèèèès longtemps) dans la cas de la mégère/vieille aigrie/sorcière. Bref, toujours une mémé en train de fourré son nez rabougri dans les affaires des autres. Et enfin, la chose qui acheva de le convaincre de ne pas maltraiter l'étudiant fut la certitude qu'après cela, il dormirait sur le canapé. "Courage, Mugurama !" se dit-il.

En effet, vous l'auriez compris ou non, nos deux tourtereaux allaient passer pour la première fois la terrible épreuve du supermarché.

"_Bon, tu t'en fous alors de ce que tu manges le matin ? dit l'albinos en priant pour une réponse affirmative.

_Ouais, c'est ça, répondit le plus jeune en haussant les épaules, l'air blasé."

Grandement satisfait de cette réponse qui lui éviterait de commettre un meurtre, le banquier se dirigea à grands pas vers le rayon des céréales où il tendit le bras pour attraper une boîte de "Toutou choco" sur laquelle était représenté un petit chien, une cuillère à la patte, en train de manger du chocolat, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la voix de son amant. Il se retourna vers lui, le paquet à la main, se demandant ce qu'il voulait.

"_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, demanda Ichigo d'une voix cinglante, les sourcils froncés.

_Euh... Ben, j'achète un paquet de céréales, dit-il en pointant sa trouvaille du doigt.

_Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? s'indignant le roux en plissant les yeux.

_..."

Kensei sentait des gouttes de sueur froide lui couler dans la nuque. Même s'il ne lui dirait jamais vu que l'étudiant détestait être comparé à une fille, l'albinos devait souvent faire preuve d'autant de précautions avec lui qu'avec une femme, le jeune homme se vexant facilement et étant très sensible. Et comme quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent des hommes normalement constitué, notre bel étalon au soixante-neuf était nul, voir même archi-nul en psychologie féminine. Qu'avait-il fait ? Peut-être que le rouquin s'attendait à ce qu'il insiste plus pour savoir ce dont il avait envie ? Oui, ça devait être ça ! Il avait tapé juste.

"_C'est dégueu, les céréales !"

Ou pas. Abasourdi, le banquier ne réussit qu'à prononcer une seule syllabe.

"_Eh ?

_Ouais, c'est immonde ! On a l'impression de manger des copeaux de bois !

_Mais... T'as dit que tu mangeais n'importe quoi au petit déjeuné ! dit Kensei en se ressaisissant.

_Oui ! Tout, sauf des céréales !"

Sentant qu'il était inutile de discuter avec lui, le plus vieux reposa à contrecoeur son paquet de céréales préféré (oui, Keni aime les céréales pour nains !) et parti en quête d'autre chose. Ichigo étira un sourire et le suivit. Deux minutes plus tard, Kensei s'arrêta devant un présentoir de pots de confiture. Par réflexe, il tendit la main vers celui à la fraise, puis se rappelant que sa moitié risquerait de mal le prendre, il choisit celui à la framboise. Cependant au moment où il allait le mettre dans le cadi, de nouvelles objections se firent entendre.

"_Ah, non, Kensei, pas la confiture !

_Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna l'albinos.

_Parce que c'est bourré de sucre !

_Bourré de sucre ? Et alors, t'as peur de grossir ?"

ALERTE ROUGE ! Grossière erreur ! Le plus vieux s'en rendit compte juste après avoir posé cette question. Et oui, il l'avait déjà dit, mais Ichigo était aussi susceptible qu'une fille. Là, il pouvait prévoir deux réactions: soit il se mettrait en colère et l'engueulerait, soit il piquerait un fard, les yeux pleins de larmes, en disant d'une petite voix un truc du genre: "T-tu me trouves trop gros, c'est ça ? J-je ferai d-de mon mieux, alors... ne me quitte pas s-s'il te plaît !"

"_Non, je disais ça pour toi, dit simplement l'étudiant en haussant les épaules."

Re-ou pas.

Kensei sentit comme une flèche se planter dans son corps.

"_Ben c'est vrai, t'es plus tout jeune, et à ton âge, les mecs commencent à prendre du bide s'ils font pas gaffe, ajouta le rouquin, en achevant son homme sans s'en rendre compte."

Le corps de Kensei était criblé de flèches. O.K., il voulait bien l'admettre la susceptibilité n'avait rien avoir là-dedans. C'était une question de tact. Il jeta un coup d'oeil hésitant au pas si innocent pot de confiture, puis à son amant, et finit par le reposer avec regret.

"_Bon, dis moi ce dont tu as envie, ça ira plus vite, lâcha Kensei, (presque) à bout.

_Mmmmh... Chocolat chaud ! finit-il par déclarer un grand sourire au visage.

_Tch ! C'est pour les gamins, le chocolat chaud ! râla l'autre."

Le rouquin fronça un peu plus les sourcils puis baissa la tête et resta silencieux. Gaffe. Il les enchaînait aujourd'hui.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Après maintes élucubrations, ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur du chocolat chaud. Une bonne chose de faite. Aux légumes maintenant.

"_Maieuuuh, j'aime pas les légumes !

_Idiot ! C'est pleins vitamines, et c'est super bon pour la santé ! répliqua Kensei d'un ton réprobateur en se saisissant d'un poireau et en le pointant sur lui. Et je te préviens, tu en mangeras, même s'il faut que je te l'enfonce dans la bouche de force !"

Ichigo observa le poireau puis adressa un grand sourire moqueur à sa moitié.

"_Pervers !"

Patience. Patience. Aller s'exploser le crâne sur le présentoir à patates n'arrangera rien. Rien du tout.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils avaient enfin fini. Kensei, soulagé, se dirigea donc vers les caisses lorsqu'il s'aperçut quelques pas pus loin qu'il n'était pas suivit par son amant qui s'était arrêté devant un rayon. Le plus vieux le rejoignit et remarqua que le jeune homme louchait dangereusement sur un paquet de petits biscuits en forme de Chappy, et qui était accompagné d'une petite figurine représentant Kon, le célèbre personnage de dessin-animé qui passait l'après-midi sur la chaîne nationale.

"_NON ! cria Kensei en s'attirant un regard noir d'une petite vieille, apparemment choquée de son éclat de voix."

Il avait dit ça par réflexe, et il observait son amant avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

"_Hors de question ! On a déjà fait suffisamment d'achats aujourd'hui !"

Ichigo ne dit rien, mais son visage prit une délicate teinte rose, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, mit ses mains derrière son dos, se tortilla légèrement, inclina la tête sur le côté et le regarda à travers ses cils avec un petit regard de fox-terrier abandonné par une chaude journée de juillet sur le bord de l'autoroute puis finit par dire simplement d'une petite voix:

"_S'il te plaît."

Kensei sentit son coeur faire un bond et un petite boule chaude naître dans son ventre. Ichigo avait sortit l'arme fatale. Et il ne pouvait rien faire contre une arme aussi adorable. Il capitula et se pencha pour ajouter le paquet de gâteaux dans le cadi rempli à ras-bord.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Kensei ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et déposa les sacs plastiques pleins de victuailles diverses et variées dans la cuisine, n'ayant qu'une envie, celle d'aller s'affaler sur le canapé, les courses l'ayant épuisé à un point inimaginable. Mais il dut y résister encore un peu, le temps de ranger leurs achats dans les placard et le frigo. Terrassé, il alla se laisser tomber lourdement sur le sofa. Alors qu'il allait piquer un petit somme, Ichigo s'assit à côté de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille:

"_Merci pour aujourd'hui"

Kensei ne savait pas si c'était pour avoir cédé à ses caprices, l'avoir supporté, avoir accepter de l'accompagner ou tout simplement pour être avec lui. En vérité il s'en fichait, et finit par s'endormir en savourant le goût sucré des lèvres de l'étudiant.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

_**Yosh ! Finit ! Voilà pour ce thème "le supermarché" ! Peut-être pas si drôle que ça, mais je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Ca colle pas beaucoup avec le premier chapitre, mais c'est plus simple à faire comme ça ^^. Pour le prochain chapitre, le thème sera "bricolage". Si vous avez des thèmes que vous voulez voir apparaître dans cette fic the Wild One and the Sweet One (WOSO pour les intimes), laissez moi une review ^^**_

_**Bye, Ze-Perverse-Shinigami !**_


	3. Bricoler

_**Bonjour à toi, cher ami lecteur qui vient t'aventurer à tes risques et périls sur cette page ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! Dommage, hein ?**_

_**Voici le chapitre 3, avec le thème: Bricolage. Une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. To be funny or not to be, à vous de juger !**_

_**Non bêta-readé.**_

_**Chapitre 3**__**: Bricoler.**_

Ah ! Quoi de plus romantique, de plus passionné, de plus chaud que deux amants étendus sur un canapé ?

"_Kensei ! Allez, vas-y !

_Si tu me supplies, peut-être que...

_Vas crever ! cracha le rouquin.

_Ah vraiment ?

_...

_T'es sûr ? Me supplier ne te coûtera rien, ajouta l'albinos avec un sourire sadique en caressant l'objet de son désir.

_Je... Fais pas chier et rends moi cette putain de zapette !"

En effet, on se le demande.

"_Sûrement pas ! C'est l'heure des informations ! répliqua Kensei en s'éloignant de son amant, en tenant fermement le saint graal ayant tous pouvoirs sur le tant aimé poste de télévision.

_Mais les informations, tu les retrouveras ce soir aussi ! protesta Ichigo.

_Elles peuvent changer entre temps, baka !

_Et ben vas écouter la radio alors !

_C'est pas pareil... souffla le banquier.

_Que... T'es pas chiant comme mec toi ! râla l'étudiant.

_En attendant, le JT, c'est toujours plus constructif qu'un épisode de _"Friends"_ , que t'as vu cent fois en plus !

_Mais je t'emmerde ! File moi la télécommande, j'te dis !

_Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_Parce que... parce que sinon, tu peux faire une croix sur toute activité sexuelle dans la semaine qui vient, lança le plus jeune, un sourire triomphant siégeant sur son visage comme roi sur son trône."

Kensei plissa les yeux, semblant hésiter l'espace d'un instant, puis étira finalement un sourire carnassier avant de répondre:

"_Désolé chaton, mais le chantage ne marche pas avec moi."

Voilà qui venait de clore la conversation. Mr.69 alluma donc la télévision et regarda son précieux JT. Cependant, il faut savoir qu'avant l'invention de la miraculeuse zapette, les humanoïdes devaient lever leur postérieur, pas encore totalement engraissé par la boustifaille américaine, pour aller appuyer sur le bouton se trouvant sur le poste pour changer de chaîne, augmenter ou baisser le volume, etc. Et Ichigo, au courant de cette méthode datant de Neandertal, ne se priva pas de l'essayer. S'en suivit donc le légendaire "concours de celui qui appuiera sur le bouton plus vite que l'autre" que nous avons tous menée au moins une fois dans notre vie contre frère, soeur, parent, etc. Ceci dit, ce concours ne dura pas très longtemps, puisque la sonnette retentit, signalant que quelqu'un était à la porte. Un livreur de pizza qui se serait trompé d'appartement, un voisin lèche-cul venant leur apporter des pâtisseries, un gourou d'une quelconque secte, un promoteur immobilier, une gamine avec des couettes vendant des cookies à un prix exorbitant pour pouvoir payer son voyage scolaire, etc. Bref, que de gens plus ou moins intéressants, n'étant présents que pour nous arracher à nos passionnantes activités. Comme beaucoup de gens ne vivant pas seuls, l'étudiant et le banquier se disputaient à chaque fois pour savoir qui irait ouvrir, faisant ainsi poireauter davantage les importuns.

Pourtant cette fois-ci, Ichigo vola vers la porte d'entrée, surprenant de ce fait l'albinos qui s'étonnait de son empressement inespéré. Un peu inquiet lorsqu'au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, le jeune homme n'était toujours pas revenu, Kensei se leva et alla passer la tête par le chambranle de la porte menant au couloir qui débouchait sur l'entrée. Ô stupéfaction ! Le rouquin remerciait chaleureusement un homme baraqué (mais beaucoup moins classe que notre banquier en chef, précisons le) en uniforme bleu, avec, au beau milieu du couloir, un gros tas de cartons. Après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée, le jeune homme passa devant son amant comme devant un meuble, un grand sourire aux lèvres, laissant en plan l'amoncellement de boîtes cartonnées.

"_Vais m'faire un sandwich ! lança Ichigo.

_Heu, t'oublies pas quelque chose ? l'interrogea Kensei qui venait de se réveiller."

L'autre se tourna vers lui, les sourcils haussés, étonné. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il sembla enfin comprendre de quoi voulait parler sa moitié.

"_Oh, excuse moi, je vais t'en faire un aussi, dit-il avec un sourire tendre accroché au visage."

À certains moments, Kensei se demandait si son compagnon n'était pas complètement crétin. Cette fois là en faisait partie. Mais avant qu'il ait pu placer ne serait-ce qu'une objection, le plus jeune partit pour la cuisine. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il resta immobile comme une statue, il rejoignit son amant occupé à chercher les cornichons.

"_C'est quoi ces cartons ? demanda le plus vieux.

_Hmmm ? répondit l'autre, trop préoccupé par sa quête de cornichons pour avoir fait attention à ce que lui avait dit le banquier.

_Les cartons.

_Oh, c'est rien, je vais m'en occuper t'à l'heure.

_Tout à l'heure ? répéta l'albinos, blasé.

_Ouaip. HAHA ! s'écria soudain Ichigo en faisant sursauter Kensei, qui s'inquiéta pour la santé mentale de son amour.

_Euh...

_J'ai trouvé les cornichons, se justifia Ichigo avec un de ses sourires enfantins qui lui étaient propres et qui faisait que son amant était prêt à décrocher la lune pour lui. Tellement mignon, mais tellement idiot.

_Et y'a quoi dans ces cartons ? l'interrogea l'albinos, décidément toujours pas résigné à laisser couler.

_Haha, tu sauras pas ! répondit le jeune homme en tirant la langue, ayant apparemment décidé de faire chier sa moitié.

_Ben si.

_Ben non.

_Si.

_Non. Si je te le dis pas, tu auras du mal à savoir ce que c'est.

_Je le saurais pour la bonne et simple raison que lorsque tu déballeras ces paquets, je verrai ce qu'il y a dedans, lâcha Kensei avec fatalité, savourant en bon sadique qu'il était la façon dont il avait cloué le bec à sa tête orange préférée."

En effet, la tête orange précédemment citée ne trouva rien à répliquer. Pour sauver l'honneur, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, il se reconcentra sur les sandwichs qu'il était en train de préparer avec soin. L'albinos quant à lui l'observait en silence, accoudé à la table, l'une de ses mains soutenant sa puissante mâchoire.

"_Mais si je t'empêche de regarder, tu sauras pas ce qu'il y a dedans ! s'exclama soudainement Ichigo en se tournant vers lui, le couteau plein de beurre à la main."

Il avait l'air tellement content d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à répondre que Kensei n'eut pas le courage de lui signaler que la réponse en question était bonne à jeter car digne d'un enfant de quatre ans, d'autant plus qu'il avait bien mit dix bonnes minutes à la trouver. Par pitié donc, il laissa l'autre dans son petit bonheur naïf et éphémère, et pris le sandwich qu'il lui tendait avec un sourire.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Kensei soupira. Il s'était encore fait avoir. Ichigo réussissait de mieux en mieux à le manipuler, et ça sentait pas bon pour ses miches. Toujours planté devant la porte d'entrée par laquelle le jeune homme venait de s'échapper, il jeta un regard exaspéré aux cartons qui traînaient là depuis deux jours, puisque son chéri, en grand flemmard qu'il était, avait fait la sourde oreille à chaque fois que son aîné lui avait demandé de les ranger. Découragé au possible, Kensei alla s'affaler sur le sofa, ayant pour optique de regarder une quelconque émission sans intérêt en attendant son canard en sucre d'orge adoré qui allait comprendre sa douleur en rentrant, fois de Mugurama. Après avoir fait mumuse avec la zapette, il finit par s'arrêter sur un documentaire sur la taupe. Pris par l'étrange manie qui est de rester devant ce genre de documentaire quand il n'y a rien d'autre à la télé, au lieu de l'éteindre tout simplement (j'imagine que les gens préfèrent voir comment les différentes espèces de fourmis s'entre-tuent plutôt que de n'avoir rien à faire); pris par cette étrange manie, disais-je, il observa avec attention la petite bête s'acharner à essayer de manger un ver de terre. Et comme tout le monde le sait, on ne voit pas le temps passer quand des scientifiques, qui ne parlent jamais notre langue, donc qui nous obligent à lire les sous-titre, nous expliquent que tel animal est très intelligent, ou très organisé, à un super sens de l'orientation etc. Bref, le principe même du documentaire animalier.

Kensei resta donc devant le poste pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne. Il abandonna donc les bestioles vivant sous terre et alla décrocher.

"_Allo ?

__Kensei, amène toi, j'ai vraiment b'soin d'ton aide, vite !_

_Ichigo ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et tu es où, là ?

__J'suis en bas de l'immeuble. Dépêche-toi, c'est urgent !_

___Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui... _bib !"_

Le banquier, furieux, fixa l'appareil qui venait de couper puis le reposa, attrapa sa veste, prit ses clés et sortit de l'appartement. Terriblement inquiet pour sa moitié, il dévala les marches quatre à quatre. Il se précipita dehors, à l'affût, cherchant son amant des yeux. Il finit par l'apercevoir devant le coffre de sa voiture, vacillant sous un énorme carton bien trop gros pour lui. Kensei arriva jusqu'à lui et lui prit la boîte des mains, encore plus lourde qu'il ne l'avait d'abord crue.

"_Ah merci. Comme quoi ça sert d'avoir un mec baraqué à la maison, ajouta-t-il en souriant."

S'il n'avait pas eut le carton dans les mains, il l'aurait sûrement giflé. Il s'était inquiété comme pas permis, pour rien, et l'autre lui souriait comme un demeuré. Bon, on se calme, se dit Mugurama, ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps, il s'inquiétait pour tout et n'importe quoi. Pathétique. Dire que c'était une des raisons qui l'avait à la base empêché de s'engager. M'enfin en même temps, le rouquin avait toujours le don de se fourrer dans des situations pas possibles, et il se comportait comme un gamin la plupart du temps, il ne fallait donc pas s'étonner si l'albinos le couvait trop.

Après s'être calmé, notre impulsif de service se dirigea vers l'immeuble, car mine de rien, son fardeau était vraiment lourd. Il entendit Ichigo fermer la voiture, puis le vit le suivre avec un autre carton, un peu plus petit que le sien. Kensei commençait à un avoir marre de toutes les boîtes qui s'entassaient chez eux. Après avoir posé son chargement dans le couloir qui leur servait apparemment de dépôt, il se tourna vers son amant.

"_Bon, est-ce que je pourrais enfin savoir ce que c'est que tout ce bazar ? Qu'est-ce que t'as mit là-dedans pour que ce soit si lourd ?

_Des livres.

_Des livres ? répéta-t-il, surpris.

_Oui, c'est ceux que j'avais laissés chez mon père. Enfin, là il y a que la moitié, j'irai chercher le reste demain.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

_Les lire, répondit Ichigo après l'avoir regardé comme s'il était un débile profond.

_Mais, on en a déjà des livres !

_Rectification: TU en as déjà.

_Ah, et alors tu veux ramener les tiens pour " t'émanciper " ou une connerie dans c'genre ?

_Nan, c'est tout simplement parce que t'as des goûts de chiottes, répondit le roux, un air profondément ennuyé au visage.

_Pardon ?

_Ben, le terme "goût de chiotte" est p't'être un peu fort, mais tu n'as que des polars assez moyens et répétitifs. Enfin pas de la grande littérature quoi.

_Parce que Monsieur aime la grande littérature ? répliqua le plus vieux avec sarcasmes.

_C'est ça, répondit simplement Ichigo, ne voyant sa dernière réplique que comme une simple question"

Kensei haussa les sourcils; il voyait encore moins son amant lire des classiques que des _Harlequin_, c'était dire.

"_Et où est-ce que tu vas les mettre ?l'interrogea-t-il.

_C'est là qu'intervient ce qu'on m'a livré avant hier, dit Ichigo avec un sourire en ouvrant la livraison en question. C'est une bibliothèque en kit. Il reste plus qu'à la monter.

_... Je vais m'en charger, finit par dire l'albinos. Après tout, t'y connaît rien en bricolage.

_Bon, bah si tu y tiens tellement, vas-y, j'avoue que ça ne me manquera pas. Enfin, sauf si ça te dérange, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

_Idiot, je proposerais pas, sinon ! se moqua l'aîné avec un grand sourire. Où est-ce que tu veux la mettre ?

_Dans notre chambre, dans la niche. J'ai pris les mesures avant d'acheter ce meuble, alors normalement ça devrait rentrer. "

Sur ces entre-faits, Kensei pris les paquets contenants les pièces de la bibliothèque et alla dans la pièce indiquée. Il déballa ensuite le tout et plaça les éléments devant lui, puis pris le mode d'emploi.

"_Ouah, la vache, c'est écrit en tout petit !

_Y'a un problème ? demanda Ichigo depuis la cuisine.

_Nan, nan, rien."

Après dix bonnes minutes de déchiffrage intensif, notre homme reposa le papier sur le sol.

"_Bon. Heu, ça c'est fait. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Voyons, pièce n°1. Où qu'elle est ? se demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête, son regard d'aigle survolant le gros tas de bois et de métal à la recherche de l'objet désiré.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Ichigo ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était sensé faire. En effet, ça devait bien faire trois heures que son aimé était dans leur chambre, en train de monter la bibliothèque. Cependant, c'était loin d'être le plus inquiétant, puisque des cris de rage retentissaient à répétition depuis la pièce sûrement devenue maudite vu toutes les ondes négatives que dégageait l'homme. À chaque fois qu'il y était entré, Ichigo s'était fait rembarré alors qu'il cherchait tout simplement à savoir si son amant était toujours vivant et pas encore totalement bon à envoyer à l'asile. Bon, cette fois-ci, il fallait ruser, et choisir un plan d'attaque. Le rouquin opta pour le verre de jus d'orange qui ferait office de récompense pour son super méga bricolo de compagnon. Frissonnant derrière la boisson, le jeune homme pénétra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, craignant d'énerver davantage Kensei en faisant du bruit.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, Kurosaki se serait écroulé sur le parquet en se tenant les côtes, prit par un fou rire incontrôlable. Il faut dire que voir l'albinos avec les cheveux en bataille, sans doute à force d'essayer de se les arracher, le visage crispé lui donnant un air constipé et soufflant comme un boeuf au milieu d'une espèce de champs de bataille informe était sujet à la rigolade. Cela dit, son regard meurtrier aurait retenu plus d'un brave de se foutre de sa gueule.

"_Qu'est c'tu veux, grogna-t-il.

_Euh, je viens t'apporter un... verre de jus d'orange, dit Ichigo qui ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre.

_Poses le là, lâcha Mugurama en désignant du menton le parquet à côté de lui."

Ichigo s'exécuta, puis jeta un coup d'oeil au travail du plus vieux. En trois quarts d'heure, cela avait à peine avancé.

"_Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

_C'est MOI qui fait, s'écria Kensei.

_Peut-être mais ça avance pas, alors laisses-moi faire, répliqua Ichigo qui avait décidé de s'imposer."

Blessé dans son orgueil, le banquier se tût, mais finit par étirer un sourire sadique.

"_Mais je t'en prie, fais donc. Dans une heure, tu viendras me voir en pleurant pour dire que t'y arrives pas, ajouta l'albinos en se levant."

Il laissa donc là sa moitié et se rendit à la salle de bain. Et voui, à force de se creuser les méninges pour savoir quelle pièce s'emboîte dans quelle autre pièce, on transpire. Kensei prit donc son temps pour prendre un bain, consommant ainsi un assez grande quantité d'eau chaude, mais c'était pour le bien de l'humanité. Bon, peut être pas, mais en tout cas, il en avait besoin pour se détendre convenablement. Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortit de la salle d'eau, et fut surpris de voir son amant dans le salon en train de bouquiner.

"_Alors, t'as abandonné ? l'interrogea Mugurama, souriant comme un loup devant un agneau particulièrement appétissant et juteux.

_Nan, j'ai finit, répondit Ichigo sans prendre la peine de lever le regard de son exemplaire de _"Henri IV" _de Shakespeare, son auteur préféré.

_Pardon ?

_Oui, j'ai finit de monter la bibliothèque et de ranger les livres dedans. Bon, bah vu que t'as finit, moi j'vais prendre ma douche, ajouta-t-il en se levant."

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Kensei se rua dans la chambre et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le meuble qu'il haïssait tant debout, rempli de livres, et qui semblait le narguer. Comment Ichigo avait-il réussit ce coup de maître en aussi peu de temps alors que lui n'y était pas arrivé en trois heures ? Pourquoi y était il arrivé alors qu'il était beaucoup plus chétif que lui, plus jeune, moins expérimenté ? N'y avait-il donc pas de justice dans ce monde pourri ? Soudain, un grand cri aigu retentit de la salle de bain.

"_Putain, Kensei ! T'as vidé toute l'eau chaude !"

Ah ? Bah en fait si, il y avait bien une justice dans ce monde pourri se dit l'albinos, un grand sourire au lèvres.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

_**Vala, n'ai finit pour ce thème là. Bon, à la base, c'était sensé n'être centré que sur le thème bricolage, mais finalement, la télé et les cartons prennent pas mal de place ici ^^. Le coup de répliquer par une vanne pourrie dix minutes plus tard, ça m'est déjà arrivé, et je vous assure qu'on vit un grand moment de solitude. Bon, c'est peut être un peu bâclé sur la fin, mais j'espère que ce sera suffisant. N'hésitez surtout pas à me soumettre des thèmes ! Le prochain sera: "La belle famille" comme Orious me l'a suggéré ^^.**_

_**Voilà voilà, donc à la prochaine !**_


End file.
